Through Glass
by Bitter Chocolate
Summary: Remus Lupin gets a blast from the past, when an old flame shows up. She has a secret though and if she doesn't tell it...Remus may see her in a whole different light. RemusxOC


**Story Name:** Through Glass  
**Main Characters:** Remus Lupin/OC Lena Beaumont  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Mystery  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but in this case I do own Lena Beaumont. No stealing her.  
----------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE: Traitor**

Harry Potter and Remus Lupin both were sitting in Grimmauld Place on a couch in one of the recently cleaned lounges. Harry was staring at the picture of the original Order of the Pheonix, his eyes clouded over as he saw his parents waving to him fiercely.

"Say professor…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Who's she?" he asked, pointing to a very pretty blonde who was smiling and laughing. Beside her was Gideon Prewett, smiling too, his arm around her waist. They looked so happy. Like everyone else in the picture. They didn't know that many of their numbers would be dead within weeks. They didn't see that many in their lives would die. Loves…family…children. All alike.

"That's…" Remus's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the girl. Recognition came across his face, but he seemed more in shock than anything else. "Lena Beaumont. Or…Lena Prewett." He paused after a while and sat there on the couch.

His slowly graying hair fell across his eyes, gracefully and his long limbs seemed sprawled on the sofa which was opposite of Harry's. He looked like a man who had just found out someone who he had been in love with had died.

"She's dead." Said Harry, as if stating a fact and not really asking a question.

"How'd you know?" asked Remus looking even more tired than ever.

"Wild guess."

"She and Gideon Prewett…she was in our year. Your fathers…Sirius' and mine. Gideon Prewett was two years ahead of us. She was part Veela. Her mother…I remember that Gideon fell for her…" he swallowed a bit. "While she was with me. She was the kindest soul you would meet. She was a literal ball of light…she was happy, optimistic…cheerful. She was perfect. And then in our fifth year we mutually parted. She was with Gideon Prewett for the rest of her short life."

"So she died when the death eaters murdered Gideon and Fabian?"

"That's the mystery Harry. She disappeared. They never found her remains."

Harry looked at Lupin. He seemed completely and utterly miserable recalling these thoughts. He felt bad bringing it up and said in an attempt to cheer Lupin up,

"She could still be out there."

Remus didn't answer but instead stood up, Harry following suit. Harry had reached his height which was five feet ten inches. Harry was still growing.

"Professor…are you going to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Well, you don't have a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I suppose Minerva would want me there. For all the students going back at the very least."

"I'm not going back."

"I know Harry."

"I'm going after Voldemort, one piece at a time."

"Harry. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks."

Harry left the room and Remus sank back into the sofa, the memories floating about his head.

----

"Molly, you are a wonder." Said Remus, looking at the table appreciatively.

"Well…" replied Mrs. Weasley flustered as she bustled about the kitchen making the food. "The boys eat plenty."

"Molly, today Harry found out about Lena."

The pan that Mrs. Weasley was holding fell to the ground. She bent over quickly to pick it up and hurried herself with finishing off the dishes. When she was nervous, alarmed or experienced…any emotion basically, cooking and cleaning were the way she expelled stress. Gideon and Fabian Prewett had been her brothers. Lena Beaumont was her sister-in-law.

"How'd he find out Remus?" she asked, her voice threatening.

"He saw the picture. Of all of us. And he asked who she was. I told him."

"REMUS. You were not supposed to tell him anything about that…_woman_."

"Molly, what choice did I have? Tell him I was forbidden to talk about her?"

"YES."

"Be reasonable Molly."

"I'm being perfectly reasonable Remus. We all knew she was a--,"

She broke off talking as the doorbell rang. She gave Remus a threatening look, which clearly said they were not finished speaking about this. She opened the door and stepped back a couple steps. Remus, Molly and the boys were the only current habitants of the house. He couldn't hear her step back but he could hear her calling his name. _Probably another mission requiring me to go undercover._ His thoughts were tainted with bitterness.

He walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time, as it was probably better to get it over with now. Rather than later. He shook his head, to clear any remaining thoughts of the blonde beauty.

He stopped on the threshold and held the doorframe to steady himself. Standing in the doorway was Lena Beaumont. In the flesh. As beautiful as ever.

It was then that Harry appeared. Remus realised that he and Molly were looking at her, as if seeing her for what she was….

"…_A traitor…."_

----------------------------

**A/N: **Hey, this is the first chapter, sorry that its quite short and I hope to get it longer for the next chapter. That is of course, if I get enough reviews. ) Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader, so feel free to send me a message if you wish to be a Beta for my story. Thanks!


End file.
